TAR-21
|gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = 128 |damageC = 214 |accuracy = 88% |recoil = 12% |knockback = 21% |magazine = 30 / 90 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |rateoffire = 89% |weightloaded = 14% |reloadtime = 3.1 seconds (94 frames) |addon = |system = tar21 |image = |stun = 61% |source = Mileage Auction |variant = }}TAR-21 ('''T'avor A'ssault '''R'ifle - '21'st Century)'' is an Israel bullpup design sharpshooting assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. It comes with a usable 1.5× EOTech Holographic Sight. Overview The TAR-21 fires 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO ammunition. It is heavy, has high rate of fire and has the highest knockback power in the assault rifle class. It does medium damage for an assault rifle but has high accuracy and medium recoil. It has the same weight as M249. Advantages *High rate of fire *Has ability to zoom via scope *High knockback power against zombies *Accurate in long range *Accuracy cools down very fast Disadvantages *Expensive *Heavy weight *Lower rate of fire when scoped *High recoil Variants ; CROW-5 A redesigned TAR-21 to provide enhanced features, typically the accuracy, fed with 50 rounds of 5.56 NATO. The '''Crow Reload System (CRS) is applied to halt the gap between reloads. By pressing at the right time during reloading, the CRS will be activated. Tactics *TAR-21 has high knockback power against zombies. Use it as an advantage to knock away/escape zombies. *Use the scope after shooting several rounds to decrease the recoil. *Fire in burst to control the recoil. *Aim for the head for instant kill. Comparison to SG552 Positive *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher knockback power *Purchasable by both teams *Shorter reload time (-0.4 seconds) Neutral *Same magazine size (30 rounds) *Share same ammo (5.56 NATO) *Same rate of fire (91%) *Has ability to zoom Negative *Lower damage (-1%) *Lower accuracy (-1%) *Heavier (+7% speed reduction) *Lower stun power *More expensive (+$100) *Not free Users Counter-Terrorists: *Spetsnaz: Seen in posters. *GIGN: Seen in posters. *Gerard: Seen in some promotional posters. Gallery tar21 viewmodel.png|View model File:Y19s4tar21_viewmodel.png|Ditto, Halloween variant tar21 worldmodel.png|World model File:Ttar_wmdl.png|Ditto tar21 shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Tar21.gif|Store preview Spetsnaz tar21.jpg|A Spetsnaz operative with a TAR-21 CSO_29910_01.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Tar21_twhk_poster.png|Ditto 2-176.jpg|China poster File:Allforplayer_japan_classic_weapons_resale_poster.png|Japan resale poster tar21 promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 1338263596 incso 20120524 bannercsoupdate megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Tar21_1.png|CSN:Z poster File:Tar21_2.png|Ditto Cs assault0068.jpg|In-game screenshot tar21 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon tar21cp.jpg|Ditto 2016_0604_2204_06_0.jpg|Obtained from Bingo TAR21.png|Obtained from Code Box Firing sound Reloading sound Trivia *The TAR-21 is no longer a presentable game point item/weapon in the China version. This weapon can be obtained through special events and crafting instead. *TAR-21's high knockback power against zombies is a possible reference to the film Resident Evil: Apocalypse. *This is one of the many weapons which is applied with a rail system. *This weapon could be obtained permanently in Taiwan/Hong Kong region through Mega Bonus event. External links *TAR-21 at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Israel Military Industry Category:Israeli weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:High knockback weapon Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with variants